


[Podfic of] Not Meant to Be

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard probably loved Asbel from the first time they met and will probably love him until the day he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Not Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Meant to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134872) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 



> Why do I mess up so often while recording? I'm so sorry for my poor quality T.T


End file.
